


The Prince's Bride

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Not Really Character Death, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: After Tony loses the love of his life to pirates on the high sea, not much matters to him. He agrees to wed Prince Justin Hammer to gain access to vibranium and shut himself away in his workshop until the end of time, but a group of ruffians kidnap Tony to take him to Hydra.Tony's rescue takes on an unlikely form - the Dread Pirate Rogers, who killed the love of his life five years ago.A Princess Bride AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my Marvel Trumps Hate auction. Thanks so much to imajesredy99 - this was a super fun idea to write!!
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful summerpipedream who was a fantastic beta. I appreciated all of their comments and suggestions, which also included the brilliantly simple play on the title for this fic!
> 
> This is a Princess Bride AU. While it can be read without seeing the movie, it will lose a lot of its humor.

“You don’t have to do this,” Tony says without much hope. Still, he has to say it. He has to try, one last time. It doesn’t matter that they’re at the docks, ship loaded and ready except for the last few of the crew. Tony still has to try.

Bucky huffs and rolls his eyes, just as expected.

“Ain’t doing it because I have to.”

“Look, there’s a hundred other ways to -”

“Doll, come on,” Bucky says, and he pulls Tony into his chest. “I think you’ve told me all of possible plans by now.”

Tony wraps his hands around Bucky’s waist and sighs into Bucky’s shirt. “Maybe I’ve come up with another,” Tony mumbles.

Bucky laughs and cups Tony’s face, redirecting Tony’s gaze to Bucky’s face.

“I don’t doubt it, but this is what I’m doing. Just wait - it’ll all work out, and I’ll even save some vibranium for you.”

Tony’s heart twists. He can’t bring himself to regret ever seeing or working with the new metal from across the sea. Vibranium has been the most beautiful metal he’s ever worked with. Tony just wishes that he’d held his tongue in talking about it. How many hours had Bucky listened to Tony praising the new metal? Tony had waxed on about how it heated and poured smooth, how it seemed to know what shape to take and then hold the form.  

And now, Bucky is going to sail off on a ship destined for Wakanda, to bring back more vibranium as well as other items to trade. Bucky is leaving, with neither know exactly how long the trip is going to take - other than too long. Maybe if Tony hadn’t spent so many hours waxing on about the merits of vibranium, Bucky wouldn’t be crossing an ocean to find more for him.

Tony winds his hands into Bucky’s shirt and shakes Bucky, just a little.

“Come back to me,” he orders.

Bucky smiles softly. “As you wish,” he whispers, then ducks his head to kiss Tony.

The kiss starts off as soft as Bucky’s smile, but then deepens. Tony doesn’t care who sees as Tony tugs Bucky down, deepening the kiss so that all Tony can taste is Bucky, all Tony can feel is Bucky. This is the last piece of Bucky that Tony will get for months, and Tony will take all that he can get.

A piece of Tony breaks off and goes with Bucky when Bucky pulls back, hugs Tony one last time, then turns and boards the ship.

Tony stands at the docks in the crowd of others who are being left behind. He stands and watches as the ship breaks away from the docks and sets out to sail. He watches as the ship slowly shrinks in the distance as Bucky sails away.

Tony watches until the ship has disappeared into the horizon and he’s the last one left on the docks.

 

Tony keeps busy. Word of mouth of his skills as a blacksmith has spread far enough that Tony has enough orders to keep his forge going full-time.Tony even has enough money to hire on a local boy part-time to clean and organize the shop, though Tony is more than happy to have Peter watch and learn rather than clean.

But when Peter is gone and the streets are quiet, that’s when Tony pulls out his side project. Well, he pulls out his multiple side projects, and now with Bucky gone there’s no one to stop him from working before sunup or past sundown.

It’s the projects for Bucky that call to Tony’s immediate attention.  

Tony has several designs of knives sketched out - small, thin daggers that can slip into Bucky’s boots or in Bucky’s sleeves,  elaborate, jagged knives meant to break swords, sturdy, robust knives meant for more practical everyday use. Tony can craft a beautiful knife, he knows he can, and he will. He’ll shower Bucky with knives upon Bucky’s return.

It’s the design of a ring that Tony stares at, spending night after night agonizing over every detail.

Tony isn’t a jeweller, this isn’t his area. But Tony considers himself a craftsman and well, it would be a point of pride to propose to Bucky with a ring of Tony’s own making. Vibranium, though - Tony’s design would be beautiful in vibranium.

He has enough vibranium for one ring, one chance.

He ends up with stacks and stacks of lopsided, ugly rings, all made out of inferior materials. Eventually, finally, he is able to craft one that he has a hard time seeing a flaw in.

He breathes, thinks of Bucky, then grabs the small cut of vibranium hidden away.

* * *

 

“Are you ready, my love?”

“I told you not to call me that,” Tony says, again. By now he has little hope that Prince Justin will stop calling him that.

“So sorry. You just bring it out in me. Are you ready, my fiance?” Prince Justin Hammer responds with an smarmy smile. He holds out his hand for Tony.

Tony bites back a sigh. Fiance isn’t much better. Almost, in fact, worse, because that one is true. Tony steps closer to Prince Justin, but doesn’t take his hand.

“I’m ready,” Tony says.

They approach the podium together, where Prince Justin will announce their engagement. Tony is to become a prince. Tony is to be the token commoner, marrying into royalty and carrying the hopes and the dreams of the people. Tony is to be the beacon that improves morale and general goodwill to the throne.

In return, Tony will have access to as much vibranium as the country can import.

Tony’s hand twitches for the ring underneath his shirt, attached to a chain around his neck. He can’t be seen gripping a vibranium wedding ring when his engagement is being announced.

Five years, Tony has worn the ring, ever since the day he found out that Bucky’s ship had been overtaken by pirates. The Dread Pirate Rogers never leaves any survivors, and Tony has lost hope of Bucky being an exception after five long years.

He will never take the ring off, not even when he marries another man.

“Welcome your soon-to-be-prince Anthony!” Prince Justin Hammers announces.

The crowd cheers, and Tony pastes a smile on his face and waves.

Tony has nothing left to live for, other than this work. Marrying the prince means he will soon have unlimited access to any metal he desires, and Tony will never have to leave his workshop again.

Well, Tony will have no reason to leave his workshop other than to visit Peter, though Tony only tells Peter that he’s keeping an eye on the old forge. Tony has plenty of space in the castle now for his work, though he dislikes how Prince Justin’s head of security Vanko hangs about. Tony has no need for his old forge and workshop, chock full of memories of Bucky, but he pretends he does so he has an excuse to leave the castle.

After the announcement of the engagement, Tony feels he can’t breathe. He’s officially engaged to another man, and the man is not Bucky. It will never be Bucky, because Bucky is dead.

Despite the late afternoon, Tony sets out on horseback to go to his old forge. He can’t stay here in this castle, with people bowing and congratulating him at every turn. He directs his mount along the scenic route, needing time to compose himself before he’s back in front of people again. Kind, well-meaning people, but most of them will want to congratulate Tony on marrying the prince. Or worse, some of them will want to congratulate Tony on moving on from Bucky.

Tony pulls the chain from underneath his shirt and grips the ring. The metal stays cool despite his touch - one of the many benefits of vibranium.

“Good sir!”

Tony pulls up his horse, blinking, as he suddenly realizes there is a group standing on the side of the road. Tony sees three men, one of whom towers over the other two in both height and width. He must be some type of giant.

“Good day, sir,” one of the men greets with a short nod. Not the giant, but the oldest one, already bald, who wears a smile that Tony finds hard to trust. “We are a group of performers, but seem to have taken a wrong turn and gotten lost. Are you by chance on your way to the village of York, that you might guide us correctly?”

Tony frowns. “I am, though we are still a distance from it, and there will be little demand for a group of performers in the village. You’ll find much better accommodations in the castle.”

The man sighs, shoulders dropping in exhaustion. “We thank you for the guidance. If you could spare the time, directions through this cursed wood would be much appreciated.”

Tony chuckles and discards his caution. The old man looks nothing but weary now, and both the giant and the other man - also not lacking for muscles - look bored and tired as well. He steers his horse closer alongside the group.

“Have no fear, it is not too far. If you keep to the path or even the river, eventually you will be able to see it in the distance. I don’t envy your trek on foot, but with haste you will still make it before dark.”

The old man sighs. “There is nothing closer by?”

Tony shakes his head.

“Good,” the old man says with a sharp grin.

Tony blinks in alarm, but then the giant steps forward and swings his giant fist at Tony’s head.

Tony shouts and raises his arms to block, but the hit connects. Pain explodes in Tony’s head, and then it fades to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wakes, head pounding. He wants to stop moving and groans. The splash of waves makes Tony realize that he’s on a boat, and it’s the rocking motion that he wants to stop. 

“You should not have hit him so hard.”

“Hulk is sorry.”

“He did as he was told,” another man snaps. 

The old man’s voice, Tony places. He’s been kidnapped. Probably not performers lost in the woods and needing directions, then. Tony had been right not to trust them the first time, with that man’s creepy smile. 

“We only need him to last until we hit Hydran anyway. The less noise he makes, the better,” the old man continues. 

“Still,  _ I  _ would’ve done it better. I’m more than just a sword, though Stane treats me as such,” another voice whispers.

Hulk snorts. “Hulk do better.”

“You do not!”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too.”

“Enough!”

Tony drifts back into unconsciousness. 

 

Tony wakes up again, the world underneath him still moving, but with a fresh, cool breeze on his face. He’s resting against something, and Tony opens his eyes. He shouts in alarm, arms wheeling as he tries to reach out for something.The ground is very, very far below him. 

He grabs onto what he’s resting against - the giant.

“Remain calm, my friend. We will be at the top soon enough.”

It was not the giant nor the old man, but the blond man who grins  at Tony with humor. Tony takes another second to realize that the giant, Hulk, is carrying everyone up a rope to the top of a giant cliff. The Cliffs of Insanity, Tony realizes, as that title could apply to no other insane climb but this. 

Hulk snorts. “Would be faster if you helped.”

“You are doing quite well all on your own,” the blond man encourages. 

“No, hurry up. Whoever that is down there is gaining on us,” the old man replies, voice dark. 

Tony takes a deep breath and looks down. There is a black dot moving up the rope behind them, but still far below. Could it be someone to rescue Tony? But who would come after Tony? 

It can’t possibly be Prince Justin or Vanko. Neither of them would risk their lives by climbing the rope. Prince Justin is good at following things though, Tony thinks. Always a step behind, never the first, but quick to follow and overtake - whether it be in hunting or having an idea. Prince Justin is quick to follow and claim credit. 

“Who is that?” Tony murmurs as he stares down below. The distance is still frightening, in that he has to trust this Hulk to get them to the top safely, but at least he’s not actually in freefall - yet. 

“No one of consequence,” the old man says sharply. 

Tony grins. “Then why do you seem worried?”

The old man glares at Tony, and Tony realizes that it would be very easy for the Hulk to drop Tony from his hold. How far are they going to take him? He doesn’t know how far the Cliffs of Insanity are from Hydran, or who they’re meeting. What does Hydran want with Tony?

Tony keeps his mouth shut until they reach the top of the cliffs. He is tossed over the top, and the landing jars his head and neck. Tony groans in pain, trying to breathe through it. The pounding subsides just in time for Tony to watch the old man sawing through the rope with a knife. 

“Wait!” Tony cries out. Whatever the person following them wants with Tony, it would be far easier to escape one man than a group of three. He’d rather take his chances with the unknown tracker than his current kidnappers. 

Tony’s shout does nothing. The old man cuts through the rope, sending it down and over the edge. Whoever had been following would be falling to their death now. 

“I am impressed,” the blond man says as he leans over the cliff. 

“What?” the old man snaps. He strides over to the cliff and looks over. “Ugh, I can’t believe he managed to grab the cliff face in time.”

Tony rolls up to a sitting position and wonders if he can crawl over fast enough to push them over the cliff’s edge. 

The old man curses. “Thor, you stay here. If he falls, then fine. If he makes it to the top, then take care of him. Meet up with us at Hydran when you’re done.”

The old man strides away. “Hulk, bring him.”

Tony lets out an ‘oof’ as he’s hefted into the air and carried away from the cliff’s edge. 

“Good luck,” Hulk calls out. 

“You will need it far more than I, my friend! I will see you shortly!” Thor calls back with good humor. 

 

When the man in black is once again behind them, having bested or outrun Thor, the old man curses. 

“This is what I get when I ask for the best. Inconceivable! Hulk, stay here and take care of him. You, with me,” the old man snarls at Tony’s face. 

The old man drags Tony along, and Tony starts to plan. 

 

“Ridiculous. The Hulk, too?” the old man asks when he looks behind him and sees the black figure. 

“Two down, one to go,” Tony says. 

The old man slaps him across the face, a vicious burn across the cheek, but Tony still smiles. 

“No one of consequence, you said?” Tony prods. 

The old man slaps Tony again and then pulls him on. 

 

The old man decides to stand and confront, or rather, sit and confront, the man in black. Tony hands are cuffed together with rope and eyes covered with a blindfold before he’s forced to sit. Tony sits and waits, a cold sweat dripping down his back, as he waits for whatever is next. 

He hates waiting. 

He fiddles with the rope that ties his hands, but freezes when metal touches his neck. 

“Don’t do that,” the old man orders. 

In moments, there’s the sound of approaching footsteps from their follower. 

“Why hello. You’ve finally joined us,” the old man starts, his voice mocking. “I am Obadiah Stane. You may have bested my swordsman and my giant, but I am your biggest obstacle of us three. Do you think you can best my wits?”

“I certainly plan to try,” the follower responds, voice deep and amused. 

The knife presses into Tony’s throat. “Ah, ah, one more step and he is dead.”

“Seems a pity since you’ve dragged him this far already,” the man replies. 

Tony can’t hear the sound of any more footsteps, but that might be because of the pounding of his heartbeat in his head. 

“I’m willing to cut my losses. Return from whence you came, and he will survive another day.” 

“I have no intentions of leaving. I’m afraid we are at an impasse. Unless, of course - I assume you were the brains of this operation?”

“You assume correctly,” Stane replies with satisfaction. 

“Then I propose a battle of wits.” 

“For his life? ...For your life? ...Well then, I accept.”

Stane accepts with such relish that Tony can only assume that everyone’s life is on the line. 

“What is your challenge?” Stane asks. 

The knife is removed from Tony’s throat. He hears it snick back into a sheath. 

“Smell this, but do not touch.”

Stane grunts. “I smell nothing.”

Sweat trickles down Tony’s back and he wishes he could see. He wishes he could run. The two of them can have a battle of wits, while Tony will win the  _ true _ battle by running away. 

“What do you do not smell is iocane powder. It’s odorless, tasteless, and one of the most deadly poisons known to man. It dissolves instantly in liquid. Do you have a drink?”

“I have wine,” Stane admits.

“That will do.”

There is the slosh of a skinbag and the ting of cups, and Tony judges Stane harshly for carrying both with him while kidnapping Tony. Tony fidgets, fiddling again with the rope, but no one says anything to him. Stane’s focus must be on the drinks and the follower. 

“Now, which cup has the poison? The challenge ends when you decide and we both drink.” 

Tony grits his teeth. That’s not a battle of wits, it’s a battle of chance. And even though his own life hangs in the balance, he isn’t allowed to participate. 

Therefore, he feels no obligation to follow the rules of engagement. 

Tony slams his hands out towards where he knows Stane is sitting. Tony catches Stane somewhere in a meaty part of his body, toppling Stane off his seat of a tree stump and to the ground. 

Tony drags the blindfold down, wincing as the light hits his eyes. 

Red-faced, Stane turns to Tony with a snarl and reaches for his knife. 

Tony grabs the nearest thing in reach - a cup, full of wine - and chucks it at Stane’s head. 

The cup smacks Stane in the nose, the wine spilling down Stane’s face. Stane splutters, then roars in anger. He wipes his face and then leaps for Tony. 

Tony rolls out of the way, still hindered by the rope tying his hands together. Stane thuds onto the ground. Tony scrambles to get to his feet, but Stane doesn’t move from where he landed.

Tony waits, panting.

“Well then. That works too,” the follower says calmly. 

“What?” Tony asks, still staring at Stane. 

“The wine was poisoned. Some of it must have gone in his mouth. Excellent aim.”

“I killed him?” Tony asks. 

“Or I did, since I poisoned the cup. Whatever lets you sleep at night.” 

Stane remains unmoving on the ground. The man steps forward and unties Tony’s hands. 

“Guess I got lucky you poisoned the one I grabbed,” Tony says.

“It didn’t matter, both cups were both poisoned. I’ve built up an immunity to iocane powder.”

Tony snorts. “And you call that a battle of wits? Whatever, it matters little. Why have you followed us? What do you want with me?” 

A mask covers the top-half of the man’s face. He tips Tony’s chin up, and Tony snarls. 

“A pretty thing like you?” the man coos. “I haven’t yet decided. Now, come.”

Tony’s hands aren’t tied, but the man drags Tony into a run. Over hills and across streams, tripping over sticks and rocks, Tony stumbles behind the man, clearly slowing him down. 

Tony isn’t sure what they’re running from or running to just yet. Until he knows more of where he is, he doesn’t want to break from this man too soon. He doubts that he’ll be able to outrun the man, or even outwit his tracking abilities. Not with how well this man in black has tracked Stane so far.

“Who are you?” Tony asks, panting, when they finally stop for a quick break.

“No one of consequence,” the man returns coldly. 

“Funny, that’s exactly what Stane said.”

“Well, he did claim to be clever. Let’s move.”

They run more, Tony getting dragged by this new kidnapper. At least he’s figured out that they’re running  _ from  _ something. The man looks over his shoulder too many times to not be worried about something approaching. 

They stop for another break. 

“Your love is persistent, I’ll give him that,” the man comments after he lets Tony drop the ground, lungs on fire and legs burning. 

“He’s not my love,” Tony says in between trying to gain his wind back. His work as blacksmith means his arms are much more developed than his legs. “But the prince is persistent. Great at following. You’ll be hard pressed to lose him or his dog Vanko.”

“Such sweet words from his fiance. I can’t imagine what he sees in you.”

Tony snorts. “A token for commoner representation and a tool to generate designs for the kingdom. What else does a prince need?”

“Clearly someone incapable of love, such as you,” the man tacks on with a sneer. 

“Do not claim to know me or who I love,” Tony says. He grips the vibranium ring, still on a chain around his neck, tightly. He’s trembling with anger, and stands to confront his kidnapper. “You know nothing.”

The man smirks at Tony. “Oh, and what is that you have there? A promise to another man? Tsk tsk, does your fiance know?”

“None of your business,” Tony replies flatly. 

“Family heirloom?”

Tony ignores him. 

“Come now, tell the Dread Pirate Rogers your secrets. Consider it a confessional. Secrets have a way of weighing you down.”

Tony’s insides go cold. “Dread Pirate Rogers?” Tony asks with careful enunciation. 

The man smiles and offers Tony a low bow. “At your service. Or, well, the opposite, in fact.”

“This ring should have belonged to someone, but you killed him,” Tony spits out. He advances on Rogers, who simply smiles and retreats. 

“You’ll have to be more specific, darling. I’ve killed a lot of people.”

Tony takes a moment to picture Bucky. Telling Bucky’s killer about him will not bring him back, but Tony can’t resist the opportunity to list all of the good things about Bucky. 

“The most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Compassion, if you even know what that is. Loyal to a fault -”

“I’m surprised you recognize loyalty,” Rogers talks over him. “Or maybe you only expect it, rather than give it.”

“You know nothing!” Tony shouts. “I died that day I heard what happened to his ship and the only reason you are still alive is because no ship would have me and my revenge aboard. Cowards, all of them, afraid to take you on.”

“And you’re not?” Rogers asks lightly. 

“No. Not when I marry the prince and have his entire armada at my command, and my command will be to hunt you down and slaughter you for what you’ve done to Bucky, and to everyone else’s love. But why wait? Now works just fine too,” Tony sneers. 

Tony lunges for Rogers and gets a hand on his sword. He yanks, and the sword and sheath break away from Rogers’ belt. 

Tony tosses the sheath away and levels the sword at Rogers, eyes bright with anger. 

“Your time ends now.”

“As you wish,” Rogers says, voice low and rough. Then Rogers throws himself backwards and tumbles down a steep hill, out of reach. 

Tony stands at the top of the hill, sword in hand and staring at the man rolling down. The phrase, as you wish, what Bucky used to always say to Tony - it was Bucky’s own version of ‘I love you.’  And this sword - Tony turns it over in his hands. This is the sword that Tony has made, one that Tony made and had given to Bucky five years ago. 

It’s… it’s Bucky. It can’t be, but it’s Bucky. 

Even the hope of this man being Bucky is enough. Tony throws himself down the hill, keeping the sword above his head as he rolls to prevent him from slicing himself to bits. 

At the bottom, Tony slowly gets to his feet. The man in black stands several feet away, watching and waiting. 

“Tony…”

“Remove the mask,” Tony orders. He lifts the sword, but his hands shake. 

“As you wish.”

The man in black removes the mask from his face. 

“Bucky,” Tony whispers and drops the sword. “Bucky?”

“Hey doll,” Bucky says with a small smile. “I’ve missed you.”

“Five years,” Tony shreeches, the words tearing at his throat. “Five years! You - you let me think you were dead!”

Tony thinks, just for a moment, about stabbing Bucky with his sword. Then all the pain for the past five years wouldn’t have been in vain. How could Bucky not have told him? How could Bucky have let Tony think he was dead all this time?

“Easy, easy. It’s a bit of a long story, and we’re short on time.”

Bucky looks up, and Tony follows to see the line of horses along the top edge of the hill. One of them is Vanko for sure, Tony knows, with that looming stature - which means Prince Justin is nearby. 

“Come on, we’ll escape into the Fire Swamp,” Bucky beckons.

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Tony threatens, picking up the sword. 

“Yes, I do. But first, this,” Bucky says. 

He tugs Tony in closer, avoiding the sword, then seals his mouth over Tony’s in a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire Swamp lives up to its dangerous reputation. The random eruptions of fire from the sulfur pits below the surface singe Tony’s pants in the first ten minutes. Then Tony saves Bucky from quicksand, and as soon as they got out of  _ that, _ they are attacked by Rodents of Unusual Size. 

Tony is afraid the entire time that he’s going to lose Bucky after only having just found him. 

They throw the sword back and forth for each other, the most effective means they have against the Rodents of Unusual Size. Tony manages to make rocks, that quicksand pit, and on a very close encounter, a fire eruption work in his favor. Eventually, he and Bucky survive the attack of this pack. 

As Tony pants for breath, eyeing Bucky for wounds, he has to admit: this is the most fun he’s had in five years. 

Bucky grins at Tony, equally flushed. 

“Glad to see you haven’t gone soft in your old age,” Bucky teases. 

He reaches over and carefully probes at a long cut on Tony’s shoulder, but it’s shallow. 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I still know how to save your ass. That’s what you meant, right?” Tony challenges.

Bucky agrees, and then pulls Tony in for another kiss. 

Hidden in the Fire Swamp, this time they kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Bucky has five years to make up for, and Tony is reminded of exactly how much he’s missed this, missed Bucky. He’s reminded of exactly how much in love with Bucky he was. 

He’s reminded of exactly how much in love with Bucky he still is. 

As they journey through the Fire Swamp, Bucky explains the last five years of his life. His ship did get overtaken by Dread Pirate Rogers. With a sword at his throat, Bucky had cracked a stupid joke about the falcon perched on the guy’s shoulder, and for some reason that meant that Dread Pirate Rogers had spared his life. 

Every night, Bucky said, Dread Pirate Rogers would tell him ‘Good night, Bucky. Sleep well. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning.’

“How’d you sleep?” Tony asks wrly as he hacks through a few vines blocking their best route. 

“Dreaming of making it back to you.”

Only, the Dread Pirate Rogers didn’t kill Bucky. Told Bucky he would, every day for years, but never did. Then one day, the Dread Pirate Rogers pulled Bucky into his office and told Bucky his secret. 

Dread Pirate Rogers was not the original Dread Pirate Rogers. Bucky was talking to Sam Wilson. Sam Wilson had taken on the role of the Dread Pirate Rogers when the original Dread Pirate Rogers, Steve Rogers, had wanted to retire. Steve had passed the name and role onto Sam, and then Sam passed it onto Bucky. 

“How long have you been Dread Pirate Rogers, pillaging the sea and doing dastardly deeds?” Tony asks lightly, pretending the answer doesn’t matter. 

“The ten days it took me to get to you, Tony. As soon as I had command of the ship’s course, I headed here.”

“What kind of pirate does a thing like that?”

Bucky pulls Tony to him. They’re dirty and sweaty from the journey, and the odds of a fire eruption happening underneath them only increases as they stand here, compacting the earth. Still, Tony nestles into Bucky’s embrace. 

“A pirate who is in love with a man he hasn’t been able to see in five years. If there had been a way, I would’ve done it, doll. But I couldn’t put Sam - the ex-Rogers - or any of the crew on your trail, not with begging to visit or even to pass on a message. Thought of you everyday, though. Wanted to come back to you.”

“You’re here now,” Tony comments quietly. 

“Not leaving you again,” Bucky promises. 

 

Only Bucky does leave Tony, though this time it’s Tony’s fault. Prince Justin, Vanko, and too many guards are waiting for them when they reach the end of the Fire Swamp, and the only way that Tony can think to save Bucky is to surrender. 

Tony will stay with Prince Justin, and Vanko will return Bucky to his ship. 

“I can’t lose you again,” Tony whispers in explanation. He tugs the chain from his neck. “Here, this has always been yours.”

“Only way I’m taking that is if I get you along with it,” Bucky says. His blue eyes are dark and pinched. 

Tony can’t because if he does, Bucky dies. 

 

Tony keeps the ring, clutching it in his hand as he walks beside Prince Justin’s horse.

Tony had refused to mount and sit behind the prince. 

He walks the whole way back to the castle that way - or, well, not really. He walks until he can’t walk anymore and then finally one of the guards dismounts and gives Tony the guard’s horse so that they can reach their destination before needing to camp in the woods overnight. Prince Justin pouts the rest of the way back, but Tony is thankful to the guard. 

Once back at the castle, Tony secludes himself his room. He doesn’t work at his workshop, doesn’t lose himself in creating new marvels or even improving old ones. Tony has no inspiration, not now.. 

Bucky is alive, yet still out of Tony’s reach. 

“Love, please,” Prince Justin begs from outside Tony’s door, from where Tony refuses to unlock it. “Can’t you see he was simply after the ransom? Tony, my dearest love, I miss you. Please let me in.”

Tony doesn’t respond. 

He loves Bucky, and Bucky is alive. Can Tony really marry another man, knowing this? Tony clutches the ring in his hand, so tightly a lasting imprint forms in the palm of his hand. 

Tony rips the door open, and for once doesn’t see Prince Justin standing outside of his door. Tony storms down the hallway, and finally finds the prince in his study. 

“I can’t marry you. I’m in love with another man. I don’t care for the workshop and metals and riches you promised me. If I can’t marry Bucky, I can’t marry at all,” Tony announces. 

Prince Justin stares up at Tony, mouth agape. 

Maybe Tony should have showered and changed his clothes to make his presence more formidable. Tony tilts his chin up and glares. 

“That is a promise,” Tony declares. 

Prince Justin continues to stare. 

Tony softens, just a bit. He drops his voice and tries for a more persuasive angle. “There are many better choices than me for a consort, anyway. Think of your own happiness, if nothing else. I fear I would make your life miserable, things being how they are.”

Prince Justin finally stands, jaw clenched and gaze hard, until he turns away from Tony for a moment. Then he looks back, and he has a large smile on his face, and his hands are open as he approaches Tony. 

“Tony, Tony, darling. Of course I’m not going to force you into anything! What kind of person do you think I am? But how about he come to an agreement, hm? We send a message after this… Bucky, did you say his name was? We send a message to this Bucky and tell him to return to you. If not, would you consider me as an alternative option?”

“His ship will be faster than any of yours,” Tony says with a sigh. 

After all, no ship had ever outrun the Dread Pirate Rogers’ ship the  _ Avenger _ . 

Prince Justin scoffs. “I think you would be surprised at how fast my ships can go.”

Tony barely manages not to roll his eyes. It’s a moot point to argue anyway, as Tony won’t marry Prince Justin regardless, but he can’t resist saying, “You don’t even know where he went.”

The smile on Prince Justin’s face makes Tony want to snarl back. 

“Four of my fastest ships, in each of the cardinal directions. Write a message for him, four copies, and I shall send each one in my ships and see exactly who rules the high seas, yes?”

Tony bites back an unpleasant response, just barely. “Fine,” he manages to spit out. “Thank you. I will go prepare a message.” At least this endeavor will have the prince focused outward, on the high seas, rather than on what Tony may be doing in the meantime inside the castle. 

Tony isn’t quick enough to retreat when Prince Justin reaches for his hands. 

“But, in the event that this Bucky does not come for you, please consider me,” the prince says. He kisses Tony’s knuckles.

Tony slowly pulls his hands back with an awkward smile. He nods and manages not to make too disgraceful of an exit. 

The farther and faster he gets away from this place, the better. 

Later, after Tony has written and sent off his four identical messages to Bucky, Tony is tying all of the linens that he can find together.  He hears a loud, anguished cry that echoes throughout the entire castle. Tony frowns, wondering what - or who - could possibly be making such a terrible sound. 

“Darling?” Prince Justin asks as he knocks on the door. 

Tony leaps for the door to block the door from swinging wide open. He lets it open, just a crack. 

“What was that?” Tony asks, face peeking out the crack and body prevent it from opening further. 

“What was what?”

“That sound,” Tony says with a frown. “It was terrible. How could you not possibly have heard it?”

“Oh,  _ that _ sound,” Prince Justin says with a sweet smile on his face. “I hardly noticed it. I think it was one of the cats in heat, possibly? I’ve heard they get quite screechy. I could have it checked out, if you like?”

“Um, no,” Tony says, rather preferring not to be interrupted again. “Alright, thank you.”

Tony tries to shut the door but the prince stops him. 

“Darling, I’ve arranged a lovely feast for us. Please consider coming, it would mean the absolute world if you did.”

“I’m not feeling all that well…”

“Oh? Then please let me send for a physician. I can’t bear for you to suffer -”

“No, no,” Tony quickly refuses. “Um, I’ll come. At least for the beginning? I’m sure a soup course at least would be, uh, lovely.”

“Fantastic,” Prince Justin says with a wide, broad smile that makes something in Tony’s stomach twist. 

Tony wonders if he’s falling ill after all. 

Tony finishes tying up lengths of linen that should get him close enough to the ground. Or at least, when he reaches the end, he shouldn’t die from the height of the fall to the ground. Who knew those stupid curtains that hang around the bed frame would finally be useful for something other than twisting Tony up in them whenever he tries to get out of bed in the morning? 

He shoves the length of linen and knots into the closet, slamming the doors closed and looking around to make sure that no one has broken in and seen his actions. 

His room looks ransacked, the bed linens and curtains missing, and Tony sighs and hurries to freshen up. He needs to leave for the dinner that the prince has prepared before someone comes looking for him and sees the state of his room. 

Tony runs into Prince Justin in the hallway - literally crashing into him as he turns a corner - and is glad that he left his room before Prince Justin came to fetch him. 

“What are you wearing?” Tony blurts out, blinking at Prince Justin. 

The prince practically glows in the hallway, bedecked in a white tunic and white leggings with gold accents. 

“I knew you’d like it,” Prince Justin returns with a smile that is just as blinding as the gold winking at Tony in the torchlight. “Come, darling. Everything is prepared.”

Prince Justin tugs Tony along, and Tony stumbles after him. Tony tries to figure out what’s going on and what is special about this feast - is it a holiday that he’s forgotten about? Someone’s birthday? - when a servant wraps a white cloak around Tony’s shoulders. 

Prince Justin strong arms Tony down a red carpet littered with white flower petals, and Tony realizes that he’s blinking up at a priest and standing opposite of Prince Justin before he figures it out. 

This is no feast - this is a  _ wedding _ .


	4. Chapter 4

Tony opens his mouth to protest. Vanko steps forward from the shadows and steps on Tony’s foot. Tony bites back a curse, and glares at Vanko, but Vanko merely smiles and continues to hover next to Tony. 

Tony has never liked him, and now he remembers exactly why. 

Tony clenches his jaw shut and remains silent as the priest starts the ceremony. 

“Mawwage. Mawwage is what bwings us togethew, today,” the priest says. 

Tony stares up at the priest, wide-eyed, at the priest’s lisp. This can’t possibly be real. He looks to Prince Justin, but the prince simply nods at the priest with a grin on his face. 

Tony stares at his feet. He will not consent to this sham of a wedding or submit to this idiotic manipulation. He will never say ‘I do,’ not to Prince Justin. 

Bucky’s ring still rests warmly against Tony’s chest, underneath his tunic, and it gives Tony strength. 

Tony presses his lips together and keeps them shut as the priest rambles on. Then he hears it - shouted orders and alarmed screams.There must be an attack at the entrance. Prince Justin motions for Vanko to go check it out, and Vanko rushes back down the aisle with the remaining guards following. 

Could it be Bucky? Could Tony dare to hope?

“Man and husband. Say man and husband,” Prince Justin orders the priest, voice low. 

“Man and husband,” the priest repeats, eyes-wide. 

The prince tugs Tony forward, crashing their lips together before Tony can turn his head. A ring is jammed onto Tony’s finger, and then Prince Justin is tugging Tony out of the hall and back to the rooms. 

Tony stumbles after the prince, mind completely blank. He can’t process what’s happening. He’s stuck back in that hall, in front of a priest, standing across from  _ Prince Justin _ in a wedding ceremony. 

And now the ceremony is over. It doesn’t matter that Tony hadn’t agreed, hadn’t said anything at all. The ceremony is over and Tony has a wedding ring on his finger. 

Now Bucky’s ring sits heavily around Tony’s neck, the weight seeming to pull Tony down. 

He’d married another man. Bucky will never forgive Tony, not for this. Tony has been just as unfaithful as Bucky thought. Tony had found out Bucky was alive and now he’d went ahead and married Prince Justin within the week. 

“Now, my love, wait here for me and I will be back to start our honeymoon!”

Prince Justin leaves Tony at the entrance to Tony’s rooms. Prince Justin races for the castle entrance, sword drawn. 

Tony enters into his room, mind still stuck on the ceremony. He walks over to the closet door and opens it, letting his rope of knotted linens spill out. Is it even worth escaping, now? Bucky will hear the news eventually, of Tony’s marriage. There will be no outrunning it, not with Prince Justin relentlessly dogging Tony’s footsteps the way he has. 

“Oh, so that’s what happened to your sheets. I did wonder.”

At first Tony thinks he’s imagined Bucky’s voice. Then he realizes that if he had, then Bucky would just be yelling at Tony for marrying the prince, and Tony whirls around. 

“Bucky?” Tony whispers as he takes in Bucky lying on Tony’s bed. 

Well, Bucky is lying on Tony’s mattress, as there are no sheets or pillows or much of anything on Tony’s bed. But it is Bucky, whole and relaxed, smiling up at him. 

Tony races the few steps to the foot of the bed and almost leaps for Bucky, but stops himself at the last moment. 

“I - I can’t. You should leave,” Tony whispers, voice breaking. 

Bucky frowns. “Doll?”

“I - I’m married.” Tony flashes Bucky the ring, but can’t bear to look at Bucky’s face. Tony stares out the window instead. “I’m sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t want to. It all happened so fast and I didn’t say anything but then it was over, and -”

“Tony, baby,” Bucky interrupts, voice soft. 

Tony closes his eyes, not able to accept Bucky’s softness at Tony’s epic failure. 

“Did you say ‘I do?’”

Tony shakes his head. 

“How about ‘I take this slimy, treacherous creature as my husband?’”

Tony barks out a wet laugh. “No. We skipped those parts.”

“Then you’re not married,” Bucky declares. 

Bucky’s confidence lets Tony’s hopes start to rise.

“But I…” Tony trails off, thinking. “I never said ‘I do,’” Tony repeats quietly. “And I also haven’t signed any marriage contract, nor will I. I’m not married,” Tony realizes, smile spreading across his face. “I’m not married!” 

Tony leaps for Bucky, landing on top of him. 

Bucky lets out a pained grunt and Tony rolls off of him. 

“Bucky?”

“I might be a little… uh, sore,” Bucky says. He lifts a hand slowly to Tony’s face and brushes a strand of hair away from Tony’s eyes. “But the important thing is that you’re not married. Wouldn’t you agree, prince?”

Tony turns and there’s Prince Justin in the doorway, face flushed and sword in hand. 

Tony tenses, ready to fight. If Bucky is unable, then Tony will have to stand in. 

“A minor detail that will soon be remedied, I assure you,” Prince Justin says, voice dark. “Now, prepare yourself. I will not give up Tony, and so you must face me to the death.”

Anger erupts in Tony, hot and fast. He grabs Bucky’s sword - carefully, so as not to jostle Bucky. Whatever is wrong with Bucky, they’ll handle together. 

After Tony handles Prince Justin. 

“You’ll have to face me, first,” Tony challenges, sword ready. 

He’s crafted hundreds of swords in his lifetime. He knows the moves, knows the footwork. He couldn’t dare call himself a craftsman if he didn’t understand the use of his craft, after all. Or at least, that’s how Tony sees the matter. 

Prince Justin’s sword droops. “Um, no, you aren’t supposed to -”

“To the death, you said?” Tony presses, stepping forward. 

“Not  _ you _ !” Prince Justin says, stepping back. “Him.”

“You kill him and I will kill you before his heart stops beating,” Tony threatens, guarding Bucky.

“Aw, doll, that’s so sweet,” Bucky says. 

Prince Justin growls. “You’re making him fight your battles for you? I can’t imagine that Tony could fall for such a weak, cowardly man.”

Tony snarls. 

“I wouldn’t dare take Tony’s enjoyment of thrashing you in a duel away from him,” Bucky returns. “Why? Do you suspect that your torture of me means that I would be incapable of besting you? Because you would be wrong.”

“You’re bluffing. He’s bluffing,” Prince Justin tells Tony. 

“Am I?” Bucky questions. “You think I lie here because I do not have the strength to stand. You may be right. But then again… perhaps I have the strength after all.”

Slowly, Bucky sits up and then stands. He opens his hand. Tony, with only a moment of reluctance, hands the sword back over to Bucky. 

“Drop. Your. Sword,” Bucky commands as he levels his sword at the prince. 

Prince Justin’s eyes are wide in shock. “Guards… guards!”

“Now who is the coward?” Tony asks viciously. 

“Guards! Vanko! Vanko, where are you?”

“Sit down and shut up,” Bucky orders, and Prince Justin’s mouth clicks shut. “Sit, I said,” Bucky says as he gestures to a chair with the sword. 

Prince Justin sits. Tony leaps forward and ties Prince Justin to the chair with some of the fabric that had been too short to be of any use in his ladder of linens. Tony tugs the knots tight, causing Prince Justin to yelp in pain. 

“Fantastic,” Bucky sighs, and then collapses back onto the bed. 

“I knew it! He was bluffing.”

“Bucky? Bucky, are you okay?”

A man with long blonde hair stumbles into the room, a hand pressed to his stomach. “I doubt it. He was near dead for several hours. It took a miracle for him to wake up. Fortunately Miracle Man Stan -”

“That crazy old man? He was nothing but a -”

“Bite your tongue,” the man orders. Then he turns to Tony, and Tony realizes that this was one of the kidnappers.

Tony lunges for Bucky’s sword. 

“Fear not, I mean neither of you harm. I have vanquished my father’s murderer at last, and I long for no other fights,” the man says softly, sheathing his sword. 

“Might need a fight to get us out of here,” Bucky says from his position on the bed. 

“There’s the window. I’ve got the ladder, and even you should be able to fit,” Tony says as he eyes the breadth of new man’s shoulders. 

“What ingenuity! I am pleased we fight on the same side, Sir Tony. I am Thor, son of Odin.”

“Well met, Thor,” Tony returns with a smile. 

They head to the window, Thor supporting Bucky, as Tony anchors the ladder inside, then throws the rest out the window. 

“You can’t just leave me here,” Prince Justin whines. 

All three of them ignore him as they start to climb through the window. 

Tony is still a dangerous distance from the ground when his footing slips, and then his hands slip, and then he’s falling in the air and praying it’s a soft landing below. 

“Oof!” Tony releases as he’s caught in a pair of large, thick arms. 

“Hulk! There you are!” Thor shouts from above. “Well caught, my friend!”

“Hulk do good,” Hulk says, the voice loud and rumbling as he cradles Tony to his chest. 

“Uh, yeah, thank you,” Tony says slowly, hoping that this is another kidnapper with a change of heart. “You can put me down now, if that works for you.”

Hulk sets Tony back on his feet, and Tony brushes himself off. 

“Oh wow, you found horses for us too? You’re the absolute best,” Tony praises as he sees four horses standing in wait for them, already saddled.

Hulk blushes but nods. 

 

As they ride for the docks where  _ Avenger  _ is meant to be waiting for them, Tony pulls up alongside Bucky’s horse. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony starts, taking in how Bucky’s hands cling to the reigns and the paleness of Bucky’s face. “I hadn’t expected the prince to be so deceitful. I underestimated him, and I got you hurt. If I had known he would torture you, then -”

Bucky shakes his head. “Any different and we both would’ve been dead outside of the Fire Swamp. This is a much better outcome.”

Tony nods, still unsatisfied, but let’s Bucky rest as much as possible as they continue to the ship. When they approach the  _ Avenger _ , a voice calls out. 

“Ho! Our fearsome captain has finally returned. And with guests!”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “This is what your famed eyesight gets you, Hawkeye? We’re practically boarding! What kind of warning is that?”

“The welcoming kind.” Hawkeye slides down a rope and lands with a thud in front of them, eyeing them. “And who are these gentle fellows?”

“Recruits,” Bucky says, then turns to Tony, Thor, and Hulk. “If they would like to join us.”

Thor and Hulk nod in agreement. 

“Afraid we don’t do the sailing on horseback. You’ll have to leave ‘em behind,” Clint says. 

“I’ll take the horses,” a red-haired woman says, melting out of the darkness. “I’ll get the best price for these at market.”

“Keep a sharp eye, they’re stolen,” Bucky says as he dismounts and hands over his reigns. 

“I expected nothing less,” the woman says with a sniff and then walks off with all four horses. 

“That’s Natasha. Don’t cross her,” Bucky whispers to Tony. 

Tony nods, watching Natasha disappear down the street rather than pay attention to how his stomach rolls. He wants to be with Bucky, but a ship? Becoming a pirate? What about his work, about his creations?

Hulk, Thor, and Hawkeye have already climbed aboard the  _ Avenger _ , leaving them alone at the docks, at least for now. 

“I don’t imagine you have a smithy on board,” Tony jokes.

“Sorry love. But there is me,” Bucky says as he turns Tony to him. “And while I couldn’t bring the vibranium to you, I can take you to the vibranium.” 

Tony shrugs. “After everything that’s happened… I’ve already made the only thing I needed to out of vibranium.”

Bucky tugs the chain out from underneath Tony’s tunic. Bucky sets the ring in his palm and stares at it, eyes dark. 

“You going to tell me what I need to do to earn this ring?” Bucky asks quietly. 

Tony tilts his head up at Bucky, gaze flicking from Bucky’s eyes to Bucky’s mouth to Bucky’s cheeks to Bucky’s chin. He could never give the ring to anyone else but Bucky. 

“Argue with me when I’m wrong,” Tony says softly. “Forgive me when I make mistakes. Kiss me until I forget everything else. Never leave me; never again.”

Bucky's face softens. He reaches out to trace Tony's face, his eyes scanning as if to memorize every detail of this moment. 

“I think you might need to make a matching one of these,” Bucky rasps. 

Tony’s heart stutters, and then he grins. 

“Then I think you need to take me to the vibranium,” Tony agrees. 

“As you wish.” 


End file.
